Judo
Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat sport and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the object is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue one's opponent with a grappling maneuver, or force an opponent to submit by joint locking or by executing a strangle hold or choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defences are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). editHistory and philosophy editEarly life of the founder Jigoro Kano Jigoro Kano had an academic upbringing and, from the age of seven, he studied English, Japanese calligraphy (書道 shodō?) and the Four Confucian Texts (四書 Shisho?) under a number of tutors. When he was fourteen, Kano began boarding at an English-medium school, Ikuei-Gijuku in Shiba, Tokyo. The culture of bullying endemic at this school was the catalyst that caused Kano to seek out a Jujutsu (柔術 Jūjutsu?) dojo (道場 dōjō?, training place) at which to train. editFounding of the Kodokan Eisho-ji temple, Tokyo. In February 1882, Kano founded a school and dojo at the Eisho-ji (永昌寺?), a Buddhist temple in what was then the Shitaya ward of Tokyo (now the Higashi Ueno district of Taitō ward).12 Iikubo, Kano's Kitō-ryū instructor, attended the dojo three days a week to help teach and, although two years would pass before the temple would be called by the name Kodokan (講道館 Kōdōkan?, "place for expounding the way"), and Kano had not yet received his Menkyo (免許?, certificate of mastery) in Kitō-ryū, this is now regarded as the Kodokan founding. editJudo versus Jujutsu "Judo" (柔道 jūdō?), written in Kanji. Central to Kano's vision for Judo were the principles of seiryoku zen'yō (精力善用?, maximum efficiency, minimum effort) and jita kyōei (自他共栄?, mutual welfare and benefit). He illustrated the application of seiryoku zen'yō with the concept of jū yoku gō o seisu (柔よく剛を制す?, gentleness controls hardness). Kano believed that "Jūjutsu" was insufficient to describe his art: although Jutsu (術?) means "art" or "means", it implies a method consisting of a collection of physical techniques. Accordingly, he changed the second character to dō (道?), meaning way, road or path, which implies a more philosophical context than jutsu and has a common origin with the Chinese concept of tao. Thus Kano renamed it Judo (柔道 Jūdō?). editJudo waza (techniques) There are three basic categories of waza (技?, techniques) in Judo: nage-waza (投げ技?, throwing techniques), katame-waza (固技?, grappling techniques) and atemi-waza (当て身技?, striking techniques).19 Judo is most known for nage-waza and katame-waza. Judo practitioners typically devote a portion of each practice session to ukemi (受け身?, break-falls), in order that nage-waza can be practiced without significant risk of injury. Several distinct types of ukemi exist, including ushiro ukemi (後ろ受身?, rear breakfalls); yoko ukemi (横受け身?, side breakfalls); mae ukemi (前受け身?, front breakfalls); and zenpo kaiten ukemi (前方回転受身?, rolling breakfalls) editPedagogy editRandori (free practice) Judo pedagogy emphasizes randori (乱取り?, literally "taking chaos", but meaning "free practice"). This term covers a variety of forms of practice, and the intensity at which it is carried out varies depending on intent and the level of expertise of the participants. At one extreme, is a compliant style of randori, known as Yakusoku geiko (約束稽古?, prearranged practice), in which neither participant offers resistance to their partner's attempts to throw. A related concept is that of Sute geiko (捨稽古?, throw-away practice), in which an experienced judoka allows himself to be thrown by his less-experienced partner. At the opposite extreme from yakusoku geiko is the hard style of randori that seeks to emulate the style of Judo seen in competition. While hard randori is the cornerstone of Judo, over-emphasis of the competitive aspect is seen as undesirable by traditionalists if the intent of the randori is to "win" rather than to learn. editCompetitive Judo editHistory of competitive Judo Yoshihiko Yoshimatsu attempting to throw Toshiro Daigo with an uchi mata in the final of the 1951 All-Japan Judo Championships Contest (試合 shiai?) is a vitally important aspect of Judo. Early examples include the Kodokan Monthly Tournament (月次試合 Tsukinami shiai?) and the biannual Red and White Tournament (紅白試合 Kohaku jiai?), both of which started in 1884 and continue to the present day. In 1899 a committee of the Dai Nippon Butoku Kai chaired by Jigoro Kano drew up the first formal set of rules for Judo contests. Wins were by two ippons, awarded for throwing the opponent onto his back or by pinning them on their back for a "sufficient" amount of time or by submission. Submissions could be achieved via shime-waza or kansetsu-waza. Finger, toe and ankle locks were prohibited. Contests were set at 15 minutes long. In 1900, these rules were adopted by the Kodokan with amendments made to prohibit all joint locks for kyu grades and added wrist locks to the prohibited kansetsu-waza for dan grades. It was also stated that the ratio of tachi-waza to ne-waza should be between 70% to 80% for kyu grades and 60% to 70% for dan grades. editCurrent international contest rules All-Japan Judo Championships, 2007 men's final Main article: Judo rules The traditional rules of judo are intended provide a basis under which to test skill in Judo, while avoiding significant risk of injury to the competitors. Additionally, the rules are also intended to enforce proper reigi (礼儀?, etiquette). editCompetition scoring A throw that places the opponent on his back with impetus and control scores ippon (一本?), winning the contest. A lesser throw, where the opponent is thrown onto his back, but with insufficient force to merit an ippon, scores waza-ari (技あり?). Two scores of waza-ari equal ippon (技あり合わせて一本 waza-ari awasete ippon?).46 A throw that places the opponent onto his side scores yuko (有効?). No amount of yukos equal a waza-ari, they are only considered in the event of an otherwise tied contest. Ippon is scored in ne-waza for pinning an opponent on his back with a recognised osaekomi-waza for 25 seconds or by forcing a submission through shime-waza or kansetsu-waza.submission is signalled by tapping the mat or the opponent at least twice with the hand or foot, or by saying maitta (まいった?, I surrender). A pin lasting for less than 25 seconds, but more than 20 seconds scores waza-ari and one lasting less than 20 seconds but more than 15 seconds scores yuko. [editIn mixed martial arts Main article: Mixed martial arts Using their knowledge of ne-waza and tachi-waza, several Judo practitioners have also competed in mixed martial arts matches. Anderson Silva, who is the top ranked fighter in the world maintains a black belt in judo. Other notable Judo trained MMA fighters include former Russian national Judo championship Bronze medallist Fedor Emelianenko, famous UFC fighter Karo Parisyan, and Olympic medallists Hidehiko Yoshida (Gold, 1992), and Ronda Rousey (Bronze, 2008). editRelated arts and derivatives Kano Jigoro's Kodokan judo is the most popular and well-known style of judo, but is not the only one. The terms judo and jujutsu were quite interchangeable in the early years, so some of these forms of judo are still known as jujutsu or jiu-jitsu either for that reason, or simply to differentiate them from mainstream judo. From Kano's original style of judo, several related forms have evolved—some now widely considered to be distinct arts: editSafety and reported deaths In Japan, 114 child judo deaths have been reported in a 27-year period between 1983 and 2010. Adult competitive judo has a higher incidence of injuries compared to non-collision or non-contact ball-sports for example, but similar to other competitive contact sports. In Judo, a majority of the time Judoka are taught to fall properly, although not many practitioners actually use breakfalls in competitive judo (at a competition) as a clean breakfall is usually indicative to the referee that there has been an ippon scored. editChokes Although chokes are potentially lethal techniques, a properly applied choke hold, if released soon enough after submission or unconsciousness, causes no injury. Judo chokes are generally taught to the more experienced Judoka to help ensure the safety of the students. There is ample data demonstrating the safety of applying chokeholds, and training includes emergency care and resuscitation (kappo). editThrows A properly applied throw performed in a controlled way should protect the opponent from injury. However injuries may result if, for example, the thrower (Tori) lands on the opponent (Uke) as a result of a sloppy or intentionally malicious throw, or if the tori performs a sloppy throw with disregard for uke's joints (e.g., improper Osoto gari or Tai otoshi applied with lateral force to the knee; or sloppy Soto makikomi or "drop" Ippon seoi nage resulting in excessive forces into uke's shoulder). To best prevent throwing injuries, proper throwing techniques should be thoroughly drilled by teachers before entering students into competition—via "fitting-in" drills (Uchi-komi's), prearranged forms (e.g., Nage-no-kata), and intense but controlled & supervised free-practice/sparring (Randori). editJudoka (practitioner) A practitioner of Judo is known as a Judoka (柔道家 jūdōka?, Judo practitioner), though traditionally only those of 4th dan or higher were called "Judoka". The suffix -ka (家?), when added to a noun, means a person with expertise or special knowledge on that subject. Other practitioners below the rank of 4th dan used to be called kenkyu-sei (研究生?, trainees). The modern meaning of "Judoka" in English refers to a Judo practitioner of any level of expertise. editJudogi (uniform) Main article: Judogi The judogi is made from a heavy weave to withstand the strength of throwing and grappling. Judo practitioners traditionally wear white uniforms called judogi (柔道着 jūdōgi?, judo uniform), sometimes abbreviated as gi. The judogi was created by Kano in 1907, and similar uniforms were later adopted by many other martial arts. The modern judogi consists of white or blue cotton drawstring pants and a matching white or blue quilted cotton jacket, fastened by an obi (帯 obi?, belt), coloured to indicate rank. The jacket is intended to withstand the stresses of grappling and, as a result, is much thicker than that of a karategi (karate uniform). Judogi are designed to allow an opponent to hold onto it, while karategi are made from slicker material so that an opponent cannot get a grip on the material. editRank and grading A judoka's position within the kyu-dan ranking system is displayed by the color of their belt. Beginning students typically wear a white belt, progressing through descending kyu ranks until they are deemed to have achieved a level of competence sufficient to be a dan grade, at which point they wear the kuro obi (黒帯?, black belt). The kyu-dan ranking system has since been widely adopted by modern martial arts. editSee also ???